Mangs and Mekkah PoR Maniac Mode FINALE
by respledentindex
Summary: Mangs faces off against Deltre in what should have been the real Path of Radiance Finale


"You MotherFucker!"

Flailing and yelling in rage, Mangs curses out the glowing child before him.

"This was your plan all along wasn't it!? Lead me to the end of Maniac mode to steal the goddamn necklace for yourself!?"

"Yeah pretty much, I honestly started to give up on you halfway through though…so kudos for making to the end"

Deltre's small Raigh-like body starts coursing with power and grows about half an inch taller.

"A forbidden power too strong for mere men and it makes me look like a 7th grader instead of 6th? Figures."

"I'm not leaving here without my fucking necklace! I'm beating maniac mode if you want me to or not!"

"First of all, you killed Ashnard…so you did beat Maniac mode. Second of all, you're a general class…with the whole Wallace gag and everything."

"Wallace may be garbage in Fire Emblem 7 but he's more than enough to drop your ass so hard the Fire Emblem Civ series will be jealous!"

Mangs readies his Racism.

"Actually I found a really cool use for Wallace in the Jerme map in my negative growths run, which you should watch because it's good"

Mekkah casually watches from a safe distance.

"I'm sure you know this by now Deltre, but Racism never misses its mark."

"That joke got old 30 parts ago."

"FUCK OFF"

Mangs lunges forward with mediocre speed; Deltre steps to the left and Mangs charges by him slowly.  
"I've got him on the ropes!"

"Yep you got him Mangs"

Mekkah's half-hearted reinforcement fills Mangs with determination which is soon turned into panic as he trips over his own weight and falls flat on his face, and ends up smacking Deltre's ankle with the butt end of Racism.

"Ow fuck"

"YES! RACISM NEVER MISSES ITS MARK"

Mangs celebrates from the floor.

"Dude what the hell…fuck that hurts"

"Might as well give up now Deltre! Hand Lehran's Medallion over and I'll kicking the shit out of you!"

"As powerful as Racism is, I have something much more potent…"

Deltre begins to emanate a dark aura that rivals fog of war, but not fe5 fog of war; which is to say really dark but not actually blackness.

"STATISCAL ADVANTAGE!"

"Mangs look out his stats are pretty broken…like above 30 in almost everything"

"And I'm stuck with Wallace's bases!?"

"What a cruel and unusual world we live in isn't it, Mangs?"

Mekkah chuckles at Deltre's quip.

"Why are you laughing?! He's going to kill me!"

Deltre raises his book and a giant red wolf head materializes itself and begins to fly at Mangs, who is promptly sent flying and lands on the other side of the courtyard fountain

"….oh~ like the Three Houses trailer…I get it…"

Deltre begins walking towards Mangs dilapidated body

"Look Mangs, you can give up. Just walk away and-"

Deltre is suddenly met with the sensation of falling and all of his movement being stripped from him

"What!? This map shouldn't have any…..Mekkah"

"It's a pitfall; not taking account for EVERY enemy you have to face"

"You think you can stop me!?"

Deltre throws an entire wolf head at Mekkah; who just sighs and raises his hand. Almost as if it were on request, Mangs appears in front of Mekkah and gets bushwhacked with another Raud?rwolf.

"MEKKAH! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"What? I'm trying to break his weapon on your armor"

"…but how? You're a halberdier!"  
"Uhhhh no I'm not, Exeggutor is a sage"

Mangs and Deltre speak in unison

"YOU'RE NOT DEVDAN!?"

"Both of you have eyes, you should have known this."

Mangs picks himself up and readies a worn but steady Racism.

"You're right where I want you Deltre in the bottom of a hole and no way to-"  
"It's Deltre. My name is Deltre"  
"uhh yeah that's what I said"

"No you're saying Del-truh, it's Del-tray"

"What? No it's not."

"Dude it's his name I think he knows how it's pronounced"

"Does this even matter right now!? I need to stab him with the most powerful racism stab of all time."

"Try not to get demonetized"

"To be finished off by a Fire Emblem Pitfall, if only I could have known about these types of things beforehand"

Mangs begins to break his racism on Deltre's body

"Well if you went to /user/mekkkah you could've avoided such a racist death…well at least Mangs broke racism."


End file.
